


Secret Weapons

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Fade (Band), GacktJOB, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Cyborgs, Electrocution, Horror, M/M, Science Fiction, Vampires, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Japan has it's secret weapon to defeat the American forces; cyborgs designed to be their ultimate weapon in winning the war. However things go wrong when it becomes clear that America has a secret weapon of it's own.





	Secret Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the back story of Gackt's project "Requiem Et Reminisence", which centres around the story of a cyborg named Zero, created as a weapon during WW2. This story isn't even close to the same plot, but I want to give credit where it's due. 
> 
> Warnings: Electricity play.

            General Camui Gackt looked over his two hundred strong army and frowned. He would have liked more soldiers to fight off this American attack but what could be done about numbers now? It should be enough anyway especially as he, and the four lieutenants beneath him, were all part of the special military operation known as ‘Code:Zero’. Cyborg soldiers designed to help win this war, they were strong, intelligent and installed with enough military knowledge and intelligence to deal with any situation they found themselves in. They were the elite and Gackt was their leader.

            “We can do this,” Chachamaru spoke up from Gackt's side. “Our force may be small but we're the best and they're only a few hundred strong themselves.”

            “It looks like these battles won't end until only one man is left standing.” You commented, in reference to the fact that both sides armies had started out with thousands of men. They should have beaten them easily, pushed them back off their homeland without trouble but something was stopping them. Somehow the American's had a weapon that was killing them off quickly and efficiently, without leaving a trace of its existence behind.

            “So it does,” Gackt remarked. “No matter how much we participate in guerrilla warfare, in fights rigged in our favour, no matter how many men we have, they just won't give up. Why is it they won't leave us alone? Why won't they retreat? More importantly, how are they matching us in battles that should be instant wins for Japan?”

            “I wish I knew,” Chachamaru replied. “No matter how much information they add to our memories, it's just not helping. The humans are getting annoyed with us you know, calling us a waste of time.”

            “But we're the greatest soldiers and strategists Japan has to offer!” You exclaimed, offended at the concept that he was been called useless. “As men we were the best and then we were all enhanced! How could a mere human match us? We were the best and now we're better!”

            “They have some kind of weapon,” Gackt replied. “That can track our forces no matter how well hidden, only I'm not so sure it's a weapon. I think perhaps they have some kind of scanner. Perhaps an extra strong form of infra-red camera or sonar?”

            “It's strange though, they used to only use it at night but now men are being attacked during the day.” Chachamaru commented, as he stared out across the empty field between them and the enemy. “Incoming!” He shouted suddenly, ducking down as the enemy started this last battle with a volley of grenades.

 

            There was blood everywhere, making him hungry and excited. War was such a glorious thing, filled with the sounds of screaming and men dying and of course the scent of blood. Sweet and heavy, the scent clung to the air and he grinned in excitement at the thrill of it all. His fangs ripped through men's necks one after the other as he fought in a flurry of blood lust, he barely drank from the men, accepting a mere mouth full from any one target before moving onto the next. He tried to aim for the enemy but was sure he'd got some of his own men, his senses clouded in blood lust.

            Bullets flew through the air, hitting him and ripping holes in his uniform, such an annoyance and he growled like a wild animal. Every one stung but healed before he even had chance to bleed, pushing the unwanted metal straight out of his flesh as they did so. He was an invincible, unstoppable, killing machine and none of these men would hold him back.

 

            Gackt stared in horror as the man approached his troops, ripping the throats of Japanese and American soldiers alike, so this was the reason his army had been struggling when it should have been an easy victory?

            “What is it?” You shouted over the gunfire, as he hid behind the remains of the stone wall from the bullets still been fired by what remained of the enemy.

            “I don't know,” Gackt called back. “I think I might be malfunctioning, my brain keeps telling me he's a vampire.”

            “Yours too?” You asked, firing his useless weapon at the creature once more.

            “And mine.” Called out a new cyborg soldier named Jun Ji. He was young and excitable but brave in a fight, making him a powerful soldier that had defeated more than his fair share of the enemy.

            “General! General! Come out, wherever you are!” Shouted the vampire, for it was the only name Gackt could think of to describe him. “Are you scared of an unarmed man?”

            “Your soldiers are armed and still firing!” Gackt shouted back, knowing it was revealing his location but this battle wouldn't end until he and the other General had faced this off, one on one. “Call them down. Let the two off us fight, unarmed, to the death. The winner shall declare victory and the lives of everyone left will be spared.”

            “Do I look like I care about life?” The vampire demanded. “I am Jon Underdown, General of this army who has pushed you soldiers back, despite the stacked odds against us. What are the chances we win? One in a hundred? Two-hundred? Three? I am unstoppable and I accept your challenge! Men stand down!”

            “You heard him!” Gackt called out to his men. “This ends one on one! No more bullets!”

            “They don't work against him anyway.” Chachamaru muttered, as he watched Gackt toss his gun aside and step out into no man’s land to meet his challenge. They looked evenly matched but they had all seen Jon fight, knew how unstoppable he could be but how would he fare against Gackt's impressive collection of martial arts?

            “Prepared to meet your death?” Jon asked with a cocky smile, met with one of Gackt's own.

            “I won't be taken down that easily,” Gackt responded. “So how are we fighting this, no guns, or no weapons at all?”

            “As nature intended, by claws and teeth, no weapons.” Jon replied, holding up his hands to show he had no weapons on him already. With a silent nod of agreement Gackt removed three hidden knifes and tossed them back towards the wall he had been hiding behind.

            Squaring each other up, the two men slowly circled each other until Gackt saw an opening in Jon's defences. With lightning speed his well-aimed kick hit Jon in the hip but he only laughed and managed to grab hold of Gackt's leg, throwing him backwards. He wasn't a trained martial artist but he was fast, making them evenly matched and blow after blow was landed, though for all the pain either man showed, they might as well have been hitting punching bags.

            As Gackt fought he began to worry, Jon was strong and powerful and wasn't tiring out like he was. He was the machine but he was human too and the human inside him still had its limits. Jon seemed to have none but he couldn't admit defeat. His own death meant nothing, it was the death of what remained of his army that worried him. Jon had agreed to this fight but he hadn't promised to spare the men like Gackt would. If Jon won then Chachamaru, You, Jun Ji, everyone, they would all be dead. He couldn't allow that and so he fought and fought no matter how much it hurt him to continue. He would not surrender so that his friends could die!

            Jon could see the man was tiring, could see how he was going to fight to his last breath, and decided in a rare act of kindness to end the fight now. There was no way Gackt could defeat him, he'd been playing with him from the beginning, but he had put up a good fight. Far greater than any human had ever shown before him. Extended fangs buried into the Japanese General's neck but the taste that filled Jon's mouth wasn't blood. It was chemical, like oil or petrol but before he could pull away in disgust his fangs continued their downwards descent and broke a wire. Electricity filled his body and he went flying back unconscious before he had even hit the ground.

 

            When Jon awoke he was in a cell, chained to a table by thick leather bonds that even he couldn't break, despite his strength. He was naked, most likely stripped to find weapons, but not cold and he looked around the bare room for anything that might help. There was nothing and he was alone. Down the hall he could hear the sounds of his soldiers talking and he realised they had been captured after surrender. So far the Japanese had been kind to them, most likely more than aware of how close they had come to defeat themselves.

            There was a long wait, where he lay and wondered what had happened. He could remember the taste of oil and then pain, so much pain and then he had awoken here. Had he been electrocuted? It must have been a high voltage to knock him out but it was the only thing that made sense. So, the General was a robot? No, he smelt human, half and half? Of course! He was a cyborg which explained his strength and the way he had fought like no human should.

            Voices in the hall distracted Jon from his thoughts and he realised the General was coming to see if he was awake. Should he pretended to be unconscious and listen for information? No, he doubted Gackt would share anything and he had more chance of answers if he remained awake.

            “So, the great General approaches.” Jon called out, getting no answer except for the sounds of keys in the door.

            “My name is Camui Gackt,” the General announced. “Call me what you will, no name will insult me.”

            “Oh, I wouldn't call you names, I have great respect for the man who took me down.” Jon answered with a cocky smile.

            “You almost won,” Gackt responded respectfully. “How? What are you?”

            “I'm Jon.” Jon answered.

            “What are you?” Gackt asked. “You're not human.”

            “Neither are you, I've never been electrocuted by biting a human before.” Jon pointed out.

            “Looks like both sides have their secrets,” Gackt commented. “But you will share yours. Have you forgotten you are my prisoner?”

            “For how long?” Jon asked with a raised eyebrow. “These bonds won't hold me forever.”

            “We'll see,” Gackt replied. “Now, are you going to tell me what you are?”

            “I am Jon.” The American replied.

            “I know electricity hurts you,” Gackt informed Jon. “Would you like some more?”

            “Don't mind if I do!” Jon replied grinning, before gasping as a current ran through his body. It wasn't a strong one, barely a tickle, but just once his dead heart had beat pushing the blood through his veins for the first time in centuries. It felt nice, pleasurable even, and it thrilled him to his core.

            “You're smiling? You enjoy pain?” Gackt asked and this time Jon saw where the electric charge was coming from, the metal table itself was part of the circuit and the switch was in Gackt's hand to be turned on and off as the General saw fit.

            “That was pain?” Jon asked.

            “No, that was just my way of telling you what I'm about to do,” Gackt replied, pulling a strip of leather from his pocket. “Now bite on this, don't want you biting your tongue so you can't answer my question.” He informed Jon, who decided he would bite on the leather, if only not to scream.

            As expected the electricity that flooded through his body was of a much higher voltage and his body jerked within his confinement, as yet again his heart beat. Oh, he wanted to moan so badly, this was pleasure beyond all belief. To feel the blood being pushed through your veins! Why were humans not always moaning in pleasure, forever at a sexual high?

            “Ready to talk?” Gackt asked and Jon shook his head. To stop this electrocution would be an act of self-sacrifice and as the electricity coursed through him a third time, he knew that he would never tell Gackt what he was. Not until the electrocution had stopped.

            Gackt frowned as he watched the man being electrocuted and cursed his stubborn nature. He hated torturing the man like this but he needed to know what he was, if he was the only one, and how to fight them. If Jon had caused so much trouble here, then how much trouble would a small army of these creatures havoc?

            Jon had lost track of how many times he had been electrocuted but it didn't matter as each time was a thrill that had rode into one mass of pleasure, almost as great as sex itself. With that through he released something alarming, he had become aroused! Gackt hadn't noticed yet, his attention too much on his face, as he demanded answers again and again, but he'd notice soon enough. What should he do? He wanted sexual release more than anything, his arousal demanded it, but he wouldn't get it from this man who was his enemy, though a respected one.

            “Will you tell me what you are?” Gackt asked seeming to never tire from the question.

            “Will you suck me off if I do?” Jon asked, spitting out the leather to talk. He had turned to his cocky nature in his hour of need. Shock converted Gackt's face for a moment, as he finally took in what his 'torture' had achieved.

            “You enjoyed every minute of that!” Gackt exclaimed, as his eyes swept over Jon's aroused body admiring his naked form. It was true that he was a beautiful creature and he could have easily done as asked, under different circumstances.

            “Oh baby, you turn me on!” Jon moaned wantonly before smirking up at Gackt who was clearly affected by what was on display.

            “You want me to help you out, you answer all my questions.” Gackt ordered and Jon paused for a moment before answering. Gackt had already proven to keep his end of a deal and it would be such a relief to finish off what the electricity had started. It wasn't like he really had any secrets, he was no ally to anyone except himself and had only joined the war for fun and easy blood.

            “Deal,” Jon replied. “I like you, you're not afraid to be seen as a slut.”

            “Because I am a slut and everyone knows it,” Gackt replied. “But as sluty as I am, I don't suck off my enemies without getting what I want. What are you?”

            “Do you not tire off that question?” Jon teased. “Vampire.”

            “They exist?” Gackt asked.

            “Yes, cyborg.” Jon replied and Gackt nodded in confirmation to what he was.

            “How many are you?” Gackt asked.

            “I don't know,” Jon replied. “In the army? Just me, as far as I know. We're not that common and we don't care for human affairs.”

            “Then why fight?” Gackt asked.

            “Why not? It's fun! The blood in the air alone is enough to thrill me!” Jon announced proudly. “Enough questions, I think.”

            “For now.” Gackt agreed, having evaluated the threat and finding it non-existent. He had the only vampire soldier right here, desperate for pleasure from the man who had conquered him and who was he to refuse? Jon was beautiful and beyond sexy and now he was going to conquer him all over again!

            For safety measures, electrocution and cyborgs didn't mix well, Gackt unplugged the table from the socket in the far wall and crawled onto the table between Jon's spread legs. Excitement ran through him at what he was about to do, to give a blow-job to an American whilst they were at war was beyond wrong and he was loving every minute of it.

            Carefully Gackt ran his tongue from the base of Jon's erection along the shaft, until it was teasing the very tip with gentle flicks, his eyes never once left the vampires who stared at him with wide eyes admiration. Jon knew he had asked for this, extorted it even, but he hadn't expected Gackt to actually make such an effort to please him. Why should he do more than the bare minimum?

            “Gackt, are you by any chance trying to please me so much I will change sides?” Jon teased but Gackt ignored him and gently wrapped his lips around the top of Jon's arousal as his tongue still flicked across the tip as keen to please as he ever was. The question remained ignored and too excited to care anymore Jon lay back and moaned softly, as the general pleasured him in ways he hadn't thought possible.

            Once started Gackt lost himself in his need to pleasure Jon, he did everything to his full ability, to perfection, and blow-jobs were no exception. They have robbed him off some of his humanity when he became a cyborg but his sexual desire and choices were left untouched. In the bedroom he was the same horny man he had always been and he needed to taste Jon's cum!

            Relaxing his throat Gackt took in more of Jon's length and began to bob his head eagerly as he sucked both forcibly and efficiently, letting his tongue flick over Jon's erection, knowing how just such a small gesture could increase the pleasure tenfold.

            Jon's body shook in pleasure, so different to that of the electricity, and he moaned uncontrollably and without restraint. If only he had known Gackt was so good at this! He would have told him everything and pledged his allegiance to this soldier without a second’s hesitation. Perhaps it was for the best then that he had already given Gackt his answers because after this was all over he'd have regretted such actions.

            Pleasure heightened, spiralling out of control until he was blinded by it, his cum splashing against the back of Gackt's throat as the General eagerly sucked out everything he had to offer. With a gasp Jon lay still and stared lazily as Gackt stripped himself of his clothing, proving he was as hard as Jon had been only moments before.

            “In answer to your previous question, I do a good job so that you'll let me take my reward.” Gackt informed Jon, who nodded his approval. Right now he'd do anything this sex god demanded and would do it with a smile.

            Retrieving a small tube of oil from his discarded clothing, Gackt used it to lube his fingers before sliding one deep inside Jon's entrance, moving it around just to see how loose the vampire was. Finding him pretty tight, Gackt knew to take his time and simply explored for a while before sliding in a second finger and beginning his preparation. He was so horny now, he could hardly wait, but he persisted until he was confident Jon could handle what he had to offer.

            Carefully positioning himself on the table with his legs under Jon's own, Gackt slid his erection into the vampire knowing that in this simple act Jon was really starting to understand what he had to offer. His size and girth were impressive and had even brought one man to tears but Jon took it all in his stride and only began to moan once more.

            Gackt body moved inside Jon, every movement designed to bring maximum pleasure and as they went on Gackt got faster and deeper, matching his moans with Jon's own. Aroused once more, Jon couldn't believe just how much pleasure this man could bring. He whimpered in desperation and understanding the problem Gackt wrapped his talented fingers around Jon's length and began to rub him in time with his thrusts, their pleasure in harmony with each other’s.

            Right now, there was no war, there were no enemies and there were no creatures from science fiction, or horror fiction, come to life. They were just two men having amazing sex within a room that echoed their moans and mingled them into one.

            Pleasure and excitement ran through Jon's veins and he felt his orgasm approach once again but he wouldn't cum before Gackt. He wouldn't show himself up like that. Still he was so desperate, so needy and he realised once again he and Gackt were in a test of wills, both holding off the inevitable, as neither man wanted to be first to cum.

            “Together?” Gackt asked, as he shook from holding back so long.

            “Together.” Jon replied and with a relieved gasp he let himself go, knowing Gackt had done just the same. He knew he must be a mess right now, covered in his own cum and sweat with oil leaking out of his body but he didn't care less and as Gackt smiled down at him, he knew the Japanese general didn't care what state he was in either. They were finally on the same side in this war but it wasn't the Japanese side or that of the American's. Their side was their own and as they stared at each other, they simply wished the war could be over so that they could admit they were falling in love.


End file.
